Perfect? I don't think so!
by anime-lovin'-freak
Summary: People always say Katara has a perfect life, but she disagrees. Then, when a new guy moves into town, she finds herself making desions she would never make. And she is forced to make the biggest desion of her life... Zutara, Sukka and Taang at the end
1. The Stranger

Hey! I would first like to say that this is only my second fan fiction that I'm posting on here so it might not be that good. This is in our time, with our technology and they do bend, but not a lot. Also, I'm making this p as I go along so ya…

Hope you enjoy! Please R and R so I know if I should post a second chapter. Thanks!

**Declaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender.**

___________________________________________________________________________

Some people say I have a perfect life. I disagree. Sure people say I go to one of the best collages in the country, get good grades, have a great apartment with a great view and have the perfect boyfriend, but who cares? Okay, I may sound perfect. But you have no idea how much hell I go through every day. For one thing, the collage I go to is damn expensive. Two, I spend most of my day studying and doing my homework. Three, my apartment is half my brothers and lastly, Aang is NOT perfect. He is two years younger than me, has big ears and is the Avatar. I know what you're thinking. _The Avatar? Why is that a BAD point?_

I'll tell you why. Everywhere he goes all the girls drool over him.

"_Oh Aang, you look so cute in those pants!"_

"_Aang, will you sign my shirt?"_

Aang this, Aang that. I don't think they get that I'm his girlfriend and that's not going to change. Okay. I sound like a jealous bitch. I'm NOT! So stop thinking it.

He also goes to the same collage as me. Which sucks because now everyone knows I've been lying about him and he is really 19. My friends and all the people my age and older got over it, but the girls in Aang's classes didn't. Stupid.

Right well, as the people of the world say, I have a perfect life. But I need to state one point.

I _had _a perfect life.

The bell finally rang. It was the last day of the second last term. I _really _needed a break from all that stupid studying.

Wait! What am I saying? Studying isn't stupid.

Okay, fine. Maybe it is. Just a little bit. But the teeniest little bit! I walked over to my locker and started emptying everything out of it and crammed it in my bag. I could sort this out later.

"Hey, Katara!"

"Oh, hey Stacy," I replied to one of my friends, Stacy Newman.

"I can't wait to get home!"

I gave her a questioning look and she sighed before answering.

"I have an air-cone!"

"Lucky!"

She was lucky. It was a freaking 50 degrees here.

"Yea, well. You have, like, 100 windows _and_ a pool outside your apartment block."

"That's for everyone,' I said, leaning on my locker and waiting for Stacy to finish cramming her stuff in her bag.

"It's still a pool!"

I laughed. Stacy is just that type of person who could make the most depressed person laugh by just looking at her.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye," she said when I had stopped laughing.

I sighed. I hated goodbyes.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again," I said, more to myself than to Stacy.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Katara."

"Bye, Stacy."

She started walking away.

"See you next term!" I called after her. She turned and smiled.

I waved and then started to walk to the parking lot. I really, really, really needed a break.

_000_

My brother was sitting in his Land Rover, listening to music. I opened the back door and got in.

"Hey, Sis."

"Hey. Where's Suki?" I asked. Suki is my brother's girlfriend.

"She went to fetch something."

"Oh."

We listened to music for a few minutes. I had closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me, so obviously I was going to get a fright when Suki suddenly opened the door.

"Hey Katara," she said as she got in.

I was still trying to calm my poor heart down.

"Hey Suki."

"Sorry about the fright I gave you."

"It's fine."

I didn't talk for the rest of the drive home, I just let the music wash over me again.

We got to our apartment block after about 15 minutes. I grabbed my bag and got out.

I started to power walk to the elevator. There was only one word going through my mind: TV.

I pressed the button 6 times.

"Jeez Katara. What homework assignment have the teachers given you?" my brother asked jokingly.

I gave him the evil eye and he shut up. Good. I don't have time for him. All I have time for is the TV.

The elevator door opened and I rushed in, pressing the Penthouse button. The doors closed just after Suki and my brother got in.

"Um Katara? Are you feeling okay?" Suki asked.

I know she was trying to be nice but still, don't try to tell me that she has never gotten theses TV urges. Wait. She hasn't.

"I just need the TV," I replied as sanely as I could. Hopefully they won't take me to the loony bin.

Suki nodded. The elevator doors opened and I got out as quickly as I could. I opened the apartment door and rushed into the living room. I threw my bag on the floor, something I would of never done in normal circumstances, and flopped on the couch. I got the remote and started to flip through all the channels. Life is good when you have a TV.

I quickly snapped out of my TV state. What am I saying? I'm a star student. I've never gotten anything below 80% in my life and now I'm obsessed with the TV. What is wrong with me?

"Lemonade, Katara?" Suki asked, coming into the room carrying a tray with 3 empty glasses and a jug of lemonade.

"Definitely!" I said. I only just realised how hot I am. Suki handed me a glass.

"Thanks," I said.

Sokka came into the room.

"What's on?" he asked, flopping down on the couch beside me.

"Donno…" I replied as Suki handed him some Lemonade.

Sokka grabbed the remote from my hand and started flipping through all the channels. I sighed and stood up. Suki was in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

I got picked up my bag and headed to my room.

I thought I needed a break but what I really needed was something to do.

So that's why I went to town.

_000_

Sokka didn't want me going, so I had to sneak out. Toph joined me. She had recently come out of her eye operation. It was a success so now she was seeing all the things we see. It was still in black and white but the doctor said that after a while she'll being seeing in full colour.

"And then I'm going to Paris!" she said.

We had been walking around for half an hour, talking about where we're going to go one day. Toph wanted to see the world, which she wasn't able to see until 6 months ago.

"Um, Katara?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you know where we are?"

To tell the truth, no. I have no stinking idea where we are. All I know is that it is getting colder, darker and later. But I couldn't tell Toph this.

"Sure I know where we are," I lied.

"Okay…"

I could tell that she didn't believe me. Neither did I.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or are the less people here?"

I looked around. I hadn't noticed but there were a lot less people here.

"And Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Hasn't that guy been following us for a while now?"

Okay, now I am _totally_ freaked out.

'Let's head back," I suggested, turning around.

Toph followed me. But we didn't get far. When we were just about to walk past the man, he stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty ladies?" he asked.

"Um… home," I replied, trying to be brave.

The man laughed.

"No… I think you should come with me," he said.

"With you? No way!" I said, sounding braver than I felt.

The man's smile disappeared.

"Listen here," he said angrily. "You better come with me or…"

But we never got to here what he was going to say because at that moment another voice rang out.

"Leave them alone," it said.

The man laughed again.

"And who's going to stop me?" he asked, looking around.

A guy stepped out into the little light that was left.

"Me," he said. He was gorgeous. He had black hair, with the most beautiful light brown eyes. But… his left eye had this scar over it… poor baby…

Wait. What am I saying? I have a boyfriend. What's-his-name is my boyfriend. Aang! That's it! Aang's my boyfriend.

The man laughed again.

"You? What you going to do?" he asked mockingly.

"This."

It happened so quickly I don't know what happened. One second he was saying 'This' and the next he was punching the guy who had been stalking us.

I couldn't see exactly what was happening but after a few minutes the guy who is saving us threw the guy who is, well was, stalking us on the ground.

The guy who is saving us had a bleeding lip, but the guy who was stalking us was bleeding almost everywhere. I swear he has a few burns and his clothes are burnt in a few places.

" Come on," the guy who is saving us said.

I nodded and followed him. We walked for a few minutes, and then he stopped. I stopped too, but Toph walked into me.

"Sorry!" she said.

I just nodded.

Our knight in not-so-shining clothes held out his hand. I took it and before I knew it he had pulled me close to him and he was taking me to the top of the building. I could of screamed, but I didn't. The guy is only about 23 and I somehow know that he won't hurt me… I mean us.

We got to the top of the building and he let me go. He looked at me and when I smiled he went back down to get Toph. We were both standing on top of the roof in a few minutes.

Suddenly, I realised where we are.

"This _is _your apartment block, right?" the guy asked.

I nodded, and then realised that he knew where I live.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just moved in and I saw you rush into the elevator earlier," he said, smiling as he remembered how I had rushed in.

I blushed.

"I was in a big hurry and…"

"It's okay," he said.

"So… are you going to tell us who you are or will I have to force it out of you?" Toph suddenly asked.

"I'm Zuko," he said holding out his hand.

"Toph," Toph said, shaking his hand.

Zuko turned to me.

"Katara," I said, also shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. But now, I need to get home."

I suddenly remembered about Sokka and how mad he is going to be.

"Me too," I said.

Zuko smiled.

"See ya around," he said before he started climbing down the fire escape.

I would have been so happy that I have met some so hot, if it weren't for two things.

One: I have a boyfriend.

Two: I'm dead when I get home.


	2. Thoughts

Hey all dudes and dudettes who are reading this! If you aren't reading this, then read it! Sorry, sugar rush. So, here's my second chapter! Hope you like it as much (or more) than you liked the first! Remember, R&R.

**Declaimer: I do not own Avatar, I'm just an obsessed fan:)**

---

I bet that if Suki wasn't there, I would of died.

"You sneak out of the house! You get stalked! If it weren't for a stranger, you could be dead by now and your telling me to 'Calm down'?!?

I hadn't thought of it that way… Then again, I hadn't thought about it. All I could think of was Zuko… he is so dreamy…

Wait. I mustn't start thinking about him again. But he's so hot… No. I have a boyfriend. But Aang isn't as hot as Zuko…

I've been having these arguments in my head every since I got home.

"Sokka…"

Sokka turned to look at Suki.

"She just wants to have fun. You wouldn't let her out of the house, what was she supposed to do?"

Right now, I love Suki for standing up for me.

"But she did disobey you, so I guess a small punishment won't hurt," Suki added.

Remember that love? Yae, it's gone now.

Sokka looked at me.

"Fine. No going out the house after five for a week," he said.

"A week? A whole week?" I asked, outranged.

"Yes, a week."

"How is that _small _punishment?"

"If I had it my way you wouldn't be let out of the house at all!"

I glared at my brother, and the strange thing is, he glared back. My brother never glares. Well, _I _haven't seen him glare before.

"Fine," I snapped at him. "If you don't mind, I'll be in my room."

I stalked off. Can I say stalked off when I was being stalked?

I heard Sokka and Suki talking. Suki was probably telling him he should reduce my punishment.

I got to my room. My windows were open so it was freezing in there. I closed them and changed out of my purple sleeveless top and black mini skirt into my jeans and baby pink long sleeve top.

I flopped myself on my bed. These are the times my life sucks.

Wait. I just met a super hot guy, and I think my life sucks?

Right. I have a boyfriend. My life sucks.

There was a soft knock on the door. I didn't say anything so Suki came in. She was carrying a tray with two steamy hot cups of Nesquick.

"Want some?" she asked.

I nodded my head and she handed me a cup.

"Thanks."

"I figured you must be freezing after being outside so long."

I took a sip of my hot chocolate. The sip made my body feel warm again, and I remembered I had toes, something I forgot because they were so numb.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

I looked at her. To tell the truth, no. No, I was not okay. I was having a war inside of me and the scary thing is, the side of me that wants Zuko is winning over the side of me that wants Aang.

"Yae, I'm fine," I said. Okay, more like lied.

"Sokka is just worried about you."

I nodded again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. Again. I hadn't told them about Zuko. And I wasn't planning to.

"Sokka said that he'll reduce your punishment to three days."

Again I nodded. What is wrong with me? Oh, wait, I remember. I'm having a freaking war inside of me!

Suki looked at me closely.

"You should get some rest," she said before she got up and walked out of my room.

I sighed. I've known Zuko for one and a half hours and already I would chose him over Aang. They have a word for this. Crush. That's it.

I have a crush on Zuko.

_000_

"Oh my gosh! Was he cute?"

It's the first day of the last term. I had just told Stacy about Zuko. So obviously she was going through all the questions you ask your friend when they meet a new guy.

"He was more… hot," I answered.

"What colour hair? And eyes? What colour are his eyes?"

"Um, black hair with light brown eyes."

She smiled even wider.

"I can picture myself with him already…"

"Please! You haven't even seen him!"

Our Professor, Professor Kasar, walked in.

"Right. Morning class," he said.

"Morning," everyone replied.

"Today we have a new student, Zuko."

No way.

Yes way! Zuko walked into the classroom and looked around. I just _had _to be wearing my green top today, didn't I?

Zuko saw me and smiled at me. _He smiled at me!_

"Now, where can we put you, Mr. Zuko?"

Professor Kasar looked around the room.

"There! There's a seat next to Amy," he said, pointing at Amy.

Amy sat right behind Stacy and I. Yay!

Wait. Yay? He's sitting next to Amy, the hottest girl in school (in the boys' world anyway).

Amy threw her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at Zuko. What a loser.

"Hey Katara,' he whispered when Professor Kasar turned his back towards the class.

"Hey. I'm Amy," I heard Amy whisper to Zuko.

"I'm Zuko," he replied.

"Katara? Do you mind explaining all of this to me this afternoon?"

My heart started beating faster.

"No. Of course not," I replied.

"Thanks."

OMG.

_000_

"And that's how E=mc²."

Zuko looked at me.

"What?" he asked, totally confused.

We were lying on the floor in my sitting room, trying to do maths.

I sighed. This is harder than it looks.

"Maybe we should go onto a different calculation, like… um…"

I thought really hard, but nothing came to me.

"No, wait. I think I'm getting this!" Zuko said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, smiling as well.

"No."

I sighed again.

"Maybe I should just go home," Zuko said. He got up.

"No! It's fine! I just need to teach you another way!" I said, also getting up.

He smiled at me.

"It's fine Katara. I'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

I smiled back.

"And by the way, you look great in that top."

I felt my whole face flame up.

"Thanks," I said.

He laughed when he saw I was blushing.

"See ya around," he said.

Then he hugged me. Yes! He Hugged Me!

Then something happened that changed the perfect moment into a disaster.

My brother walked in.


	3. Kisses

Hey Hey! I'm really, really, really sorry this has taken so long! I was really busy and I haven't gone on the internet for how long… I hope this chapter makes up for it! I will now stop talking and let you read the chapter. Which is what you came here to do.

**Declaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender. **

"Katara," Sokka said slowly as Zuko and I broke apart.

"Sokka, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is my brother, Sokka," I quickly said, to avoid any tension.

"Hey," Zuko said.

Sokka nodded, still staring at Zuko like he was some kind of slug that was trying to suck my blood.

"Well, I better go," Zuko said, turning to me. "Bye."

He walked out.

_Great, _I thought. _I hate Sokka right now._

Sokka waited until the door had closed behind Zuko before he bombed on me.

"What was that all about?" he asked me angrily.

"He came over so I could help him with his maths. It's not a crime," I answered coolly.

"So why was he hugging you?"

"Um, to say goodbye."

We glared at each other. Suki came through the door caring some shopping.

"I brought chocolate…" she said before she saw the glares. "…pudding."

Sokka turned away from me and walked over to say hello to Suki. I turned around and walked to my bedroom. Okay, I turned around and stormed to my bedroom.

When I got there I nearly screamed with anger.

"I hate Sokka!" I said to myself, throwing my pillow off my bed. "So what if Zuko hugged me? It was just one simple hug!"

I sighed. My life sucks.

There was a soft knock on the door. It was either Sokka coming to say sorry or Suki coming to say sorry for him.

"What?!" I asked, a little angrier than I should of.

Suki came through the door. I picked up my pillow and put it on the bed before flopping down on it myself.

"Katara?" Suki asked softly.

"What?" I asked again.

"What's wrong with you and Sokka? You were giving each other death glares when I came in."

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Katara…"

"What?" I asked for the third time. I really need new lines.

Suki sighed.

"Want some chocolate pudding?" she asked me.

"Whatever."

She walked out of my room.

I think I should call Zuko… say sorry for Sokka…

I didn't even have time to think about that option because just then, Aang came bouncing through the door Suki had left open.

"Hey Katara!" he said, coming towards me.

"Hey Aang," I replied, getting off my bed and hugging Aang.

"So, what you want to do today?"

I thought for a while.

"Maybe watch a movie, play a board game…"

"Let me rephrase that. What do you want to do today that's _fun_?"

I stared at him.

"Watching a movie is fun!"

"Not when it's about Einstein's life."

"Ha ha," I said blandly.

"Why don't we go down to the park?"

I considered that thought for a moment.

"Okay."

I grabbed my jacket and we left. It was a nice day, really. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot. It would be cool at the park. When we got there Aang bought us ice creams.

"Come on. Lets find a cool spot to sit," he said, leading me to a tree.

We sat down and there was silence for a moment.

"Sokka looked angry," he said.

I nodded.

"You know why?"

I nodded again.

Aang didn't say anything else. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

We finished our ice creams in silence.

"Katara?"

I turned towards him and suddenly his mouth was on mine.

As I kissed Aang I pictured myself running my fingers through his black hair… his warm body heat warming me up… and his lovely smell of tea…

I suddenly realised what I was doing and pulled away from Aang.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his eyes full of hurt.

"Nothing," I quickly said. "I just forgot I have some homework to do."

I got up and started to walk away.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

He waved at me weakly. He knew I was lying about my homework.

I forgot about Aang on the walk home. I was too busy thinking about what I had pictured. It troubled me the whole night, because I refused to believe that I was picturing myself kiss Zuko.

I was dead tired the next day.

"Katara, are you okay?" Suki asked, looking at me closely.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a sleepless night," I said, trying so hard not to fall asleep in my cereal.

Suki nodded.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes," Sokka said. "If you're not ready then you're going to have to walk."

This time I nodded.

"Sokka, she's tired. Cut her some slack," Suki said.

"Oh, so _I_ should be late because _she's_ tired?" Sokka asked angrily.

"That's not what I mean…"

"It's always what you mean until someone points it out!"

"It's always me! I'm always the one who does something wrong!"

"You always the one starting these…"

"Shut up!" I said, really loudly.

I stood up and my chair fell over.

"Shut up!" I said again, louder this time.

"Katara you shut up! This is none of your business!" Sokka said, also getting up.

"Guys…" Suki began.

"Stop fighting! It's me who you're p… angry at. So stop taking it out on Suki. And you know, I think I will walk!"

And with that I went to my room to get dressed.

I could hear Sokka apologising to Suki and remembered about calling Zuko to say sorry.

_Oh well. I'll say sorry at school._

I got dressed in my denim shorts and red t-shirt. I did my hair and put on my necklace and then started humming as I took my bag and walked out of the apartment.

Toph was in the elevator when I got in.

"Hey Toph," I said, pressing the button to go down.

"Hey," she replied, looking around for Sokka and Suki. "Where's the dream team?"

"I decided to walk today. You know, get some fresh air…"

"Yeah. And I'm going to get my eyebrows pierced," she said sarcastically.

"Fine. Me and Sokka had a fight and now I'm trying to avoid any…"

I stopped in mid sentence because than the elevator doors opened and Zuko walked in.

"Hey Katara. Hey Toph," he said.

"Hey," Toph said.

I just smiled, my heart felt like it was going to explode.

He looked so cute… He was wearing black jeans and a green T-shirt that supported the saying "Save water: drink tea." He saw me looking at it and looked embarrassed.

"My uncle. He likes tea."

We went down in silence.

When the doors opened again I remembered about saying sorry to Zuko.

"Zuko…" I started, walking out of the elevator with him. "I'm sorry about Sokka… he's just a bit… over-protective."

"It's fine," he said. "Talking about Sokka, where is he?"

"I've decided to walk today. Get some fresh air…"

He looked at me.

"You're trying to avoid any tension, aren't you?"

I sighed.

"Yes. I am," I replied in a huff.

I need to lie better. Or I just need to think of a better lie.

"Need a lift?"

"It's fine," I said quickly, I don't think my heart would survive if I accepted.

"Then I'll just have to walk with you."

I smiled weakly. My heart was going to explode any second now.

We walked to the collage, chatting about random stuff.

"Well I better go," Zuko said when we got to the college. "I've got maths right now and if I was paying any attention at all to our conservation you've got English."

My eyes went wide. _I_ couldn't even remember what I'd said.

Zuko smiled. He looked so cute when he smiled.

But nothing could of prepared me for what was going to happen later.

The college day was over. Everyone was either busy walking or talking. Some were doing both.

Amy and her friend, Betty, were trying to decide if when you trip and kiss someone counts as a kiss, or just an accident.

"Lets try it out," Amy said when she saw me.

I was busy walking to the car park with Stacy.

As I walked past Amy stuck out her foot and I tripped. Zuko was walking towards me then and as he tried to stop me from falling our lips met.

It felt like there were fireworks going off in my mind… Like there was nothing but Zuko in the world… Zuko was the only thing that mattered right now…

I had to use all the self-control I had to stop myself from running my fingers through his hair… kissing him properly…

We broke apart. I stared into Zuko eyes. There was an emotion there. An emotion I could not read.

"Hey! Love birds!" came a voice from the crowd that had gathered around Zuko and me. "You'll never get a moments peace 'coz this picture's going to Greenvale University!"

Zuko's eyes went wide and he swore under his breath. I thought it was because Greenvale University was the most popular University ever. But, as it turned out, it was about something completely different.

"Freak," Zuko said. "Mai goes there."

Hope you enjoyed! I promise the next chapter will come sooner (hopefully). I will start writing it write now. See you all at a later stage! Peace Out!


	4. Birthday Suprise

Well here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it. But before you start reading it I just want to say thank you to my sister, Written Parody, who poked, prodded and threatened me until this chapter was complete (it was completed for about two weeks before I finally posted it). Thank you! So now, here is the chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did then I would be a genius. Which I don't think is possible.

Mai, as it turned out, was Zuko's girlfriend.

And I was Aang's.

He had called a zillion times, left a billion messages and when I still didn't reply he actually came to see me.

He had asked over and over again if I was all right.

I was fine! I just wish he would stop acting like I had been caught doing something terrible, like robbing a bank.

I didn't go to collage for the rest of the week.

I said it was because I couldn't face all the people. That was only sort of true. There was only one person I couldn't face right now. And he was most likely to never talk to me again.

On Monday Suki made me go. She practically put my jeans on for me when I said I wasn't going and tried to go back to sleep.

So that's why I was at collage. I should have said I had the chicken pox. I wonder if Sokka would remember I had them before…

On my way to class Toph appeared next to me.

"Hey Katara! I love your jeans. Very nice shade of blue," she said with a smile.

I looked down at them.

"Ya, I guess they are…" I replied, wondering why that comment should bug me.

Then I got it.

"Oh my gosh! Toph, you can see colour!" I half-shouted, stopping and turning to face her.

She smiled.

"Well actually only blue so far," she admitted, starting to walk again.

I was just about to open my mouth and say: "Well, it's a start!" when my heart nearly exploded for the hundredth time this month.

I stopped walking again.

Toph stopped a second later.

"What?" she asked totally confused.

"Zuko."

I managed to say his name just loud enough for Toph to hear.

"Oh," she said.

Then she smiled one of her evil smiles.

"Toph? Toph what ever you're planning to do…" I started to say, but was cut of by Toph's yelling.

"Hey! Zuko!" she yelled.

Most of the people tuned to look at us.

Then he turned. And he smiled when he saw us.

"Come on, Katara!" Toph whispered to me.

He smiled his cutest smile at me when we finally got to him.

I can't remember much after that.

The rest of the day by quickly.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything anyone said. I was too busy thinking about Zuko's heart-stopping smile.

Stacy wasn't talking to me.

She was annoyed because I hadn't called her and just stayed off school and when I finally came back I didn't listen to her.

She wouldn't be able to concentrate either if she had seen that smile of Zuko's! Just his name makes most girls (including me) drool.

I was walking to Sokka's car with Zuko when he reminded me and Sokka (mostly Sokka) of something that should not have been forgotten in the first place.

"So, Katara. You're 21 on Saturday?" he asked me.

Sokka, who was about 2 meters in front of us, stopped and swore.

I also stopped, but not to swear.

"Really?" I asked, thinking hard. "Wait a minute, how do _you_ know?"

"You told me once," Zuko replied.

Wow. I should really pay more attention to our conversations.

We started walking again.

"So what you want for your big day?"

"You really don't have to get me anything," I said quickly.

"I want to."

"Well I won't let you."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, I'm a woman."

"Well I'm a man."

"I would hope you are!"

He laughed. He had the cutest laugh ever.

"But seriously, what do you want for your birthday?"

I thought about this. What _did_ I want for my birthday?

"World peace," I replied after a while.

"Let me rephrase that. What do you want for your birthday that I don't need to get killed by Pakistan for?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Oh, you bet I will."

Saturday came too slowly for my liking.

I was so exited and jumpy all through the week that 12 different people told me to take a chill pill.

Saturday finally came.

I jumped out of my bed and dressed as fast as I could without trying to put my pants on my head (that happened to me once before. Not fun.).

I skipped into the kitchen. There was a lovely smell in the air. Someone, probably Suki, had baked a cake. I smiled at the thought.

"Katara!" Suki squealed when she saw me. "Happy Birthday!"

She gave me a _huge _hug.

"Thanks," I said as she let me go.

"Happy Birthday, little sis," Sokka said as he walked over to me to give me his present.

"I thought you forgot about my birthday," I said to him, smiling.

He went sort-of red.

"Ya, well…"

Suki saved him by giving me her gift.

"Thanks," I said to both of them. "For everything."

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to open them?"

I pretended to think about that.

"You know, I think I'll just stand around."

"Aw man! I wanted to see how cheap Sokka was," a voice that came from our doorway said.

"Toph!" I yelled.

"Katara!" she yelled back at me before coming to give me a hug bigger than Suki's. And that's saying something.

She gave me her gift and looked at me, like she was going to force me to open it by staring.

"I'm going to open them! No need to stare…"

I sat down at the table and put my presents down.

"Which one should I open first?" I asked myself out loud.

I closed my eyes and twirled my finger in mid air.

"That one!" I yelled (again), pointing to what I thought was a present.

"Um…Katara? That's you're breakfast," Sokka said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh. I guess I'll open Suki's then."

I got Suki's present and read the card.

_Dear Katara,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!_

_I hope you have a great, fantastic day! I hope you like your presents and your cake. Have lots of fun on your big day!_

_Love from_

_Suki x0x_

_P.S: If the cake is poisoned, not my fault._

I laughed at the last part.

"Thanks, Suki!"

I unwrapped her present to find a charm bracelet.

It was silver, with the cutest charms. It had 21's and birthday cakes and shoes and handbags and presents etc.

"Wow," Toph whispered.

I would have said thanks again but I was too amazed to get out anything. I put it on my wrist (duh) and shook it. It made a nice jingling sound.

"Open mine," Sokka said, thrusting his present into my ribs.

I took the present out of my ribs and started to unwrap it. There was no card.

I found a CD at the end of the wrapping paper. Katy Perry's One Of The Boys.

"Thanks, Sokka!"

"It's nothing…" he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Toph threw her present onto my lap.

"Open," she said, staring at me again.

"Yes mam," I replied with a salute.

I unwrapped her gift too. I was going to get sick of wrapping paper soon.

She had gotten me a pair of earrings. They were hearts with jewels outlining them. The jewels shone different colours in the sun.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Toph!"

She smiled.

"No prob."

The doorbell rang after that.

I got up to answer it.

"Zuko!" I said loudly (it wasn't loud enough to be considered a yell) when I opened the door to find him standing there.

"Hey Katara," he said, smiling.

Damn it. My heart will never survive if he keeps smiling at me like that.

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked, smiling wider.

I just nodded.

He pulled out a picnic basket.

"Ta da."

"You got me a picnic basket?" I asked, totally confused.

Maybe he said something about this in one of our conservations that I don't pay attention to because I'm busy thinking about how cute he is.

"No. I'm taking you on a picnic."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense."

"So grab your jacket."

"What, now?"

"Well it is you're birthday now."

I noticed he smelt like tea. I loved his smell.

I went to my room and, after checking I looked okay, got my hoodie.

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as Zuko and I walked out of the apartment.

Zuko and I. Has a nice ring to it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got into his car.

"If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Don't worry! You're gonna love this.'

He stopped driving about half an hour later, outside a forest.

"Wow," I said.

He smiled.

"We're not there yet," he said as we got out the car.

"You mean it's _in_ the forest?"

"Don't worry," he said when he saw my expression. "No werewolves."

He took the picnic basket out the car and we started walking.

After a few minutes in the forest we started walking past a river. In a forest. Weird.

Then, after another ten minutes, Zuko stopped.

"Here," he said, giving me a blindfold.

I put it on, wondering if that _was_ a waterfall I heard in the distance.

He guided me for two minutes, the waterfall getting louder and louder.

"We're here," he said, taking the blindfold off my head.

We were standing in the most beautiful clearing.

It had the greenest grass, and different colour flowers almost everywhere. And it had an amazing waterfall, which supplied water for the river.

I couldn't make a sound.

Zuko started setting up our picnic while I just stood there, dazed.

"I told you you'd like it."

"I absolutely _love_ it," I whispered.

He took me by the wrist and led me to the blanket.

"Happy Birthday."

The picnic was my favourite present.

Zuko and I talked, laughed and looked at the scenery while we ate.

It was perfect.

But all good things must come to an end, like someone once said. I could kill that person. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there forever. Just Zuko and me. But after about three hours we both knew we had to leave.

He refused to let me help with the packing up and carrying.

So while he was packing, I wondered to the waterfall.

I started to water-bend a little bit. I got so caught up with my bending that I jumped about ten feet into the air when Zuko called me to go.

"Were you water-bending?" he asked when we started to walk back.

"Maybe."

He laughed.

We walked in silence. Then I tripped over a root which caught my foot.

I screamed as I fell and when I hit the ground there was a snapping sound as the root broke with my foot.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, dropping the basket and running to me.

"Zuko… I think I broke my foot."

He swore.

"But it's okay, I can still walk," I said as I tried to get up.

"No. You can't," he said, pushing me back down. "Which foot?"

"Left."

He helped me up.

"Okay, this is bad," he said.

"It's fine! I can walk back to the car."

"You have no say in this."

"But…"

"No say. So shush."

I sighed as he started to help me walk.

"Give me the basket," I ordered him.

"No way," he said as him picked it up.

"Meanie."

"It's in my job description."

He took me to the hospital and I got a cast.

He had said sorry about a billion times so I had banned him from talking. The only noise came from all the doctors and nurses so I had time to think.

Time to think about why I felt more comfortable and safer with Zuko than I did with Aang. Why I had sparks when I kissed Zuko but nothing when I kissed Aang. Why I felt hypnotized every time Zuko just looked at me. Why whenever he smiled at me I felt like my heart was going to explode. Why when ever he touched me an electric current ran through my body.

Then I got it.

I was in love with Zuko.

Did you like it?

I hope you liked it. But I guess you'll be going now, since the chapter is complete. See you in another chapter!

The one and only,

anime-lovin'-freak


	5. Unexpected Question

So here's the next chapter. If all goes according to plan, the next chapter will be the last one =(

Well at least I had fun writing it. Please enjoy reading this and review.

**Declaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: the Last Airbender whatsoever. Which kinda sucks**

Zuko took me to my apartment after the cast was on.

I ignored everyone when we walked in. I just went straight to the couch, sat down, and thought.

I, Katara, was in love with the hottest guy in the world, Zuko. And Zuko, the hottest guy in the world, was dating Mai. I was dating Aang, the guy with the biggest ears in the world.

Life sucks.

Maybe Zuko and Mai had broken up. Then I just needed to dump Aang and Zuko and me could live happily ever after. I liked that thought.

But what if Mai and Zuko were still together? Then I'll end up a crazy old lady with 29 cats.

Someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Katara?" they asked.

"What?"

"Aang's at the door," they replied. I realized that it was Suki.

"Thanks."

I got up and started to walk to the door.

"Katara!" Aang yelled when he saw me.

"Hey Aang," I replied.

He ran and hugged me a little too roughly.

"Ow, ow, ow," I said as Aang's body hit against my leg. My broken leg.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said, letting go of me and turning to face Zuko. "Listen here. I have no idea _what_ you were…"

I interrupted Aang

"Cut him some slack, Aang. It wasn't his fault."

"What?! You're on _his_ side?! He broke your leg!"

"Technically, a root broke my leg."

"How do you know that he wasn't planning to do it himself?"

I was speechless. My boyfriend, accusing the man I love!

"Get. Out."

"Wha…What?" Aang asked, confused by my death glare.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. NOW!"

Aang stared at me for a few seconds then walked out of the apartment. I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"I better go," Zuko said, walking over to me. "Bye."

He gave me a hug. It was so nice and warm. I loved the way his body barely touched my broken leg. Then it was over.

As soon as he closed the door behind him I walked to my bedroom and slammed the door.

I sighed angrily. Stupid Aang. He always has to ruin everything. Him and his stupid big ears and his stupid arrow on his stupid bald head. Why did I even go out with him?

I thought about that. Why did I go out with him? Because I love him? I don't love him. In that way. I love him as a little brother, as a best friend. Not like I love Zuko.

I sighed again, but this time in confusion. Love is confusing.

I decided to have an early night. I needed to get some rest.

A few days passed without me and Aang talking or seeing each other. To be honest, I liked it that way.

"You and Aang haven't really been talking much, have you?" Zuko asked one day.

"Nope."

"You okay?"

"Yup."

He looked at me.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

He opened his mouth to ask something else but I cut him short.

"I need to ask Toph something, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to where Toph was standing, making tiny holes in the ground.

"Toph?"

"Hey Katara!"

"I need to ask you a favour."

I had thought of a brilliant plan to break up with Aang. I was going to get Toph to kiss Aang so I _had_ to break up with him for cheating on me.

"You want me to ask Zuko out for you?" she asked me, looking my way with one of her evil smiles.

"Uhm… no…"

"You sure? Because I feel your heartbeat every time he looks at you and every time he smiles at you."

"You can?"

"Uh-huh. I can also feel his heart do exactly the same thing for you."

I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh. Anyway, I need to ask you to do something very important for me."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to kiss Aang."

Toph went bright red.

"Toph… You don't like him do you?" I asked her, smiling for a completely different reason.

She went redder.

"No!"

"_Sure_ you don't," I said sarcastically.

"You're starting to sound like Sokka."

"Don't try and change the subject!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Be honest with me, do you like him?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

This was perfect. Toph liked Aang, so she would have no problem kissing Aang. And I liked Zuko who, according to Toph, liked me too. He only thing that could make this more perfect was if Aang liked Toph.

"Does Aang like you back?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Does Aang like you back?"

"A little. But not as much as he likes you."

Damn it.

"You sure?"

"I can feel the way his heart beats when he's around you."

"Is it like mine beats when I'm around Zuko?"

"Not as strong."

"Oh."

Well at least he liked her a little bit. I could try to make that little bit a lot. Maybe I could make Aang like Toph as much as I liked Zuko.

"What are you thinking about?" Toph asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"It was something."

"I gotta go," I said as I spotted Suki and Sokka walking towards Toph and me. "Bye."

"Bye, Sugar Queen."

I stopped walking and looked back at her. She smiled, and I could just smile back.

"Katara? Katara, Aang is here to see you."

I stopped writing.

Aang? What was he doing here?

"Katara?"

"Um, send him through," I said.

Hopefully Toph had already kissed him and he was here to tell me about it because we kept no secrets from each other. Well, he kept no secrets from me.

Aang walked through my bedroom door and smiled when he saw me sitting on my bed doing my homework.

"Katara!"

"Hey Aang."

He didn't look like he had kissed Toph. He looked… excited.

I got up and hugged him.

"Katara, I need to ask you something."

Oh no. What if he knew I told Toph to kiss him?

He knelt to the ground.

"Will you marry me?"

I hoped you enjoyed that. Remember to review! Unless of course you've already reviewed. Then you don't have to review again unless you really want (or need) to. I hope to get the next chapter to you soon!

The one and only,

anime-lovin'-freak


	6. Happily Ever After

There was silence.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"I love you Katara. And I know you love me back. But I feel that Zuko has feelings for you, and I want to make it clear that you are mine."

"So you are asking me to marry you, because you are scared Zuko's going to do something to make me leave you? You are asking me to spend the rest of my life with you because you are _jealous_?"

"No!" Aang sounded shocked. "I love Katara. And Zuko is only one of the reasons I'm asking you this question. He isn't important enough to even be considered a reason!"

"What's your other reasons then?"

"Well, I'm moving away. I know long distance relationships never work, and I want to see your face every possible second I can."

Wow. Didn't really see that coming.

"Think of it this way, if you choose me over Zuko you'll marry me. If you choose Zuko over me, I leave."

Okay, I saw that coming.

"So you're asking me not to just marry you, but to choose between you and Zuko?"

"Basically, yes."

I just stared at him. I really need Toph to kiss him soon. Really soon.

"Aang," I said, trying to figure out how to break this to him easily.

"It's fine Katara."

"It is?"

"Yes. Take all the time you need to think about this. Though I know you will chose."

_Sure_ you do. Hey, I do sound like Sokka when I say that.

Aang got up and walked towards the door.

"See you later, soon-to-be-soon-to-be wife."

He winked and left.

Wait a minute, no ring? What kind of proposal was that?

The next day it seemed like everyone knew I was maybe going to marry Aang. Except they didn't know the maybe part.

Everyone except Zuko, Toph and Stacy thought that the marriage was final.

Stacy seemed thrilled that Aang had proposed, Zuko tried to seem happy and Toph didn't try hiding her distain.

It was after school on the second day after Aang proposed to me that I got the happy (to me) news.

Toph, Stacy, Zuko and I were sitting under a tree when his phone started buzzing.

He opened it to see that he had gotten a message from Mai.

"Damn this woman," he said, causing all of us to look at him. "She won't leave me alone after I broke up with her."

My heart started beating really, really fast with joy when I heard this news. It caused Toph to smile and say:

"Is it just me or is there a mini earthquake going on?"

Stacy, who also knew how I felt about Zuko, replied:

"Yeah, I feel that too."

Zuko just stared at them like, well, like they were feeling things.

"Right," Zuko said. "So what are you going to do, Katara?"

"About what?"

"About the marriage situation."

"Oh. That."

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I dunno…"

Toph smiled while Zuko was looking down.

"He likes you," she mouthed.

"Um, excuse me?"

I looked to where the voice had come from to see a girl about Aang's age standing there.

"Yes?"

"This is all embarrassing, but me and my friend over there want to know why your boyfriend has a tattoo of an arrow on his head."

"Um…"

"Her theory was that he was smoking weed at the time."

Zuko tried really hard not to laugh, but he didn't succeed. His laughter filled the silence. The sound sent little shivers of happiness through me, even though at the time I didn't realize it was him making the sound. Before I knew who was laughing, everyone except the girl and I were laughing.

"Ya, I'm going to go now."

She walked away, leaving me there with laughing inhabitants of the earth.

"So are you going to say yes?" Suki asked me.

"I don't know," I replied dully.

"Katara, it's been a week. Usually we girls just say yes right then and there."

"I'm not going to say yes."

"What? Katara, that's great news! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Um… Excuse me?"

"I've been waiting for you and Zuko to get together ever since I first saw him!"

"Um… okay…"

"So when you going to break Aang's little heart?"

"When I see him again."

Then the doorbell rang and as Suki opened the door she squealed:

"Katara! Now's your chance!"

Which totally gave Aang the wrong idea.

He talked about weddings and rings the whole way through till 9 pm.

"Um… Aang?" I said when I had worked up the courage to tell him.

"You're right Katara, it is late. I better go. Bye!" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I watched him leave.

Well, it could have been worst. Not.

The next day was a Saturday, so Aang and I arranged to meet at the park.

As I was walking down the stairs (the elevator was broken) I passed Zuko.

"Hey Katara," he said to me.

"Hey Zuko," I said, smiling as a plan came into my head. "Do you want to come to the park with me?"

"Um, okay."

We walked down there in silence. I was plotting my evil plan and Zuko was being hot.

We arrived there and I spotted Aang under a tree almost immediately. Probably because he was waving franticly.

Zuko and I walked over to him.

"Aang, I have something I need to tell you," I said.

"No, me first," he said, and took a deep breath. "Toph kissed me. And I… I kissed her back. And I liked it. I'm so sorry Katara."

"That's okay. You and Toph can get together, because I have a confession of my own. I don't know how to say it, so I'll show you."

I walked over to Zuko and pulled him by the front of his shirt towards me. Then we kissed.

The fire was unbelievable.

It started out as a point of warmth where his lips touched mine. Then it began to spread all along my body until I could feel the kiss right down to my toes. When he deepened the kiss, the fuzzy warmth turned to pure fire. It grew hotter and hotter inside of me, until I was sure I was going to burst into flames. Every nerve of my body could feel him and his heat, and although I was caught up in an inferno I wanted more heat. I craved for him and his fire more then I have ever craved anything in my whole life. I was burning, and I loved it. As the blaze boiled in my blood I realized that I had never kissed Aang; our lips had met, yes, but we had never kissed. He had never made me feel like this. At that moment I never wanted coolness to come again. I didn't care who saw us or what they thought and said. _He_ was _mine_.

Thanks to all of you for reading this all the way to the end! My first completed fanfic which is not a one shot. I'm so proud of myself. Oh, and also, a small thanks to my older sister, Written Parody who wrote the last paragraph for me. She changed it about six or seven times, so be glad I managed to get her to stop worrying that there was 'something missing' so you could read it. And then there's one more thing, if you were wondering why Sokka gave Katara Katy Perry's CD, then I should tell you. The song, 'Thinking of You' is such a Zutara song and it totally fits this story. If you have never listened to it then go listen to now! Why are you still here? Go listen to it! And also Love Story by Taylor Swift. It's the cutest song ever!s

Anyway, can I ask you to review one last time? Please? Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the fanfic as much as I have enjoyed reading it. See you again, hopefully!

_the one and only,_

_anime-lovin'-freak_


End file.
